Just A Nobody
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: You are 3rd set in the 10th Division and you spend most of your time with Rangiku Matsumoto. She has even herself to get you with your crush the cute and meek 7th seat of the 4th Division Hanataro Yamada.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I was looking in the challenges and found this challenge so I thought why not go for it since there are not a lot of Bleach stories so why not. I hope you like it I did my best since this is my first Reader Insert so I tried, but I don't think I got it right.

It was a beautiful day in the Seireitei as you sat watching the world out side of the window that you were sitting next too. All that could be heard was the chirping of the birds out side and the sound of Rangiku moving from one pile of paper work to the other. By the look of things, she was most likely just a quick glimpse, signed her name, and was on to the next one. She had told you to come meet her around lunchtime so you could get a drink together. Sometimes you think the only things on your Lieutenant mind was dragging you everywhere she goes and drinking sake. You liked spending time with her, but you just wish that most of the time it was with out sake, but you knew she wouldn't be Rangiku Matsumoto, the lazy sake drinking Lieutenant of the tenth division, if she didn't drink her sake.

"There done for now. Ready to go now (y/n)" Rangiku said with a side smile as she brought your attention back into the here and now. You looked over to her desk and seen two more piles of paperwork.

"Really? Look like you still have only two more piles." You started, as you looked at strawberry blond as you raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her bright blue eyes looked from you to the piles that you where speaking of. She turned back to you with a smile.

"Oh ,those can wait till later to day." she said as she got up and grabbed your hand, pulled you up from your seat by the window, and drag you out of the office as she ran to a small café with into the Seireitei. Once you both got there, she let your hand go as you both went inside. You looked around the small café. It was just like something that would come out of Paris. It had the small white tables that the legs were designed to look Ivy plant vines as did the chairs legs. The floor tiles where the classic black and white each having specks of the other in each of them. Each table had a small bouquet of white lilies. Rangiku walked over to a table, sat down, and waited for you to join her. As you sat down in front of her your eyes widen as you seen who was also here. Rangiku looked at you with confused look on her face, slowly turned her head to the direction you where looking in, and smiled. There in the back next to the pick counter stood Hanataro Yamada. A petite boy with short black hair. His gray-ish blue eyes watching the person in the back making his order. As you looked down at the table's white top Rangiku turned back to you.

"Well, if that doesn't bet all. Running into him here." She said as she closed her eyes, tilled her head, and gave you a sweet smile.

"Please tell me you didn't know he would be here?" you asked her with your face still down.

"No, I didn't even know he even came to this café. (y/n) (l/n) do you honestly thing I would bring you here if I knew he was going to be here? What kind of a best friend would I be?" she asked you with a fake hurt look on her face. At this, you looked up at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, so you may have not known, but you would if you did, and as for as what kind of best friend you are……well you always did like to mess around in my life." you stated as a mater of fact.

"Well, you know I only do that to give you a small push and doesn't it always work out for you?" she asked looking you right in the eye. Your (e/c) eyes looked down at the table top again chewing on your bottom lip in thought then looked back at her once you finished thinking.

"Well, don't affect me in a negative way….. Most of the time and I guess sometimes I do need a little push, but I don't think this is one of those times where it do will do any good." you said sadly. Rangiku rolled her blue eyes at you knowing you had no confidences when it comes to guys you like. It wasn't the stuttering most sly girls tend to do. You where most of the time quite and did say much.

"Hey guys." came a cheerful voice from the side of you. You slowly turned to see Hanataro standing there with a small, but bright smile on his face.

"Hey Hanataro." Rangiku said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey." you muttered.

"What brings you here? On your lunch break or something?" Rangiku asked seeing, as it was lunchtime.

"Yeah Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotesu are busy with paper work and taking care of the sick that I asked them if they wanted me to get their lunch since I was heading here anyway." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while his eye where closed.

"That was so nice. It's nice to see division members who care about their Captains and lieutenants." Rangiku said looking at you.

"Hey I care about my Captain not so much my Lieutenant." you said looking at Rangiku.

"Ok now that is unfair." She said with a pout.

"Sorry it's true." You said with a shrug.

"Well I better get going or else they will wonder if I got lost or something." Hanataro said breaking up the little spat between your Lieutenant and you.

"Ok, see you around Hanataro." Rangiku said with a wave.

"Yeah see you," he said as he looked at her and then turned to you with a very light blush that you didn't see "see you around (y/n). Bye."

"Bye" you said meekly and waved to him as he left.

"Ok that was almost too painful to watch." Rangiku said making you turned back to look at her.

"It was not." you said looking her right in the eye.

"Come on he likes you just as much as you like him so just ask him out already." she said with a smile.

"Ok lets say I take your advice and I do tell him I like him and if he doesn't feel the same I will look like a major idiot. Then I can never show my face in Seireitei let a lone to him." you said you glare at her.

"He will not turn you down and if he does then it will not be as bad as you think it will. People like people who end up not liking them back and the world doesn't ends." she said as she took a drink of sake.

"Yeah I know it's the end of the world, but it will sure feel like It." you said as you look down at your own shot of sake.

"Yeah I know it will, but it will get better. Then after a while you both will forget about it and be friends again." she said as if she knew something about stuff like that.

"What makes you an expert on stuff like that?" you asked looking up from your sake to look her right in the eye. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Remember when I had a crush on Gin," she started. You nodded still looking at her. "Well, I told him and then he told me that he didn't see me like that."

"Then what happened?" you questioned her.

"Then I pretty much walked away and avoided him for about…..5 months. The next I saw him it seems as it didn't happen. We just went back to the way things where before I told him." she said as she looked up at you.

"Wow. I guess you do know something about it, but still. Hanataro is not like Gin and far that I am thankful, but I don't know how he would talk it if I told him." You said.

"You better figure it out before someone else gets him." she said as she looked over the menu that was on the table.

"I will try." you said as you also looked over the menu.

'Hello can I take your order?" Asked the server as she took out her notepad from her pink apron and a pen from behind her ear.

"Yes, I will have the grilled four cheese tomato sandwich*." You said as you placed your menu back into the menu holder.

"Ok, and for you miss?" she asked turning to Rangiku.

"Another big bottle of sake." She said in a board tone as she placed the menu down.

"Ok I will be back with your order soon." she said as wrote it down and walked away to give the order to the cooks and bar tenders. You just sighed you know it was going to be a long day.

A/N: Well that is all I have for this chapter.

* For those of you who don't know a grilled four cheese and tomato sandwich is a sandwich that has four different cheeses and tomatoes. For those of you who (like me) live at starbuckes know what I am talking about.

Just A Nobody ~A Hanataro Yamada Story~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read my first chapter and wanted me to write more. Thank you people. Well here is the next part I hope you like it because I tried really hard to write it and get it out here. Oh if I make some mistakes sorry about that because I type all my t-mobile sidekick and the keys are really small so I might hit the wrong keys so please bare with me.

It has been a week since your little discussion with Rangiku, but it was still fresh in your mind as if it happened only minutes ago.

_"You better figure it out before someone else gets him." _her words seem to keep running in your head like its running a marathon. You where just leaning against the wall of the 10th Division building next to the door just looking up at the sky. Just watching the clouds go by. She maybe right. Hanataro was a sweet, funny and caring guy. A guy like that just doesn't stay single for long. Somewhere in the Seireitei there are many girls who would find him attractive maybe even a few in the 320 Rukongai districts. You sighed, closed your eyes, and bowed your head to face the ground.

"(y/n) have you seen Rangiku anywhere?" came a slightly angered voice next to you. Your eye shot opened and your head to the direction the voice had come from. You looked right into stern teal eyes. His spiky white hair swaying in the breeze. He was the youngest of the captains dubbed "The Genius", to you he is known as the shortest captain, but you would never voice that one out loud.

"No sir Captain Hisugaya I haven't, but knowing her she is either drinking sake or sleeping somewhere." You said with a small laugh as the images of Rangiku holding up her empty bottle of sake with a wide smile on her face. Eyes closed, and a slight blush on her cheeks from the consumption of said sake. The one of her curled up on a thick tree branch with the wind playing with her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Yeah knowing her that is what she would be doing. Well come on since you are my third seat you will have to fill in for her. There is a mountain of paperwork and I can't do it all myself." he said looking around to see if Rangiku was hiding some where.

"Yes sir and if you are looking around trying to see if she is hiding she is not or I would have seen it because I was out here most of the day. I would have seen her if she did." you said as got off the wall you where leaning on and fixed your hakama and waiting for your captain to head in before following him. He turned to look at you with a blank face.

"One of these days I will find to where ever she disappears to." he said then turned around and started waking into the building. You nodded and followed him.

"Yeah it would be nice to know she gets to, but then you know she will just find another place to hind the next time." you said as passed a group of lower level shinigami who seemed to be fresh out of the academy because they seem to cower in fear of their captain. You shake your head knowing they will soon learn that their captain was nothing to fear not like Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. That man still gives you the creeps every time you look at him and see his insane bloodlust smile of his.

"Yeah that is true." he said as you both reached his office. You gasped at the sight of all the paper work. It covered the entire surface of the desk. You really didn't know how the desk still stood so strong against the weight of all the paperwork.

"Wow! I didn't think at there was this much paperwork. I know you said you had a lot, but I could have never imagine you had that much paperwork." You said still in slight aw at the image before you.

"Well I did say I had a lot of paperwork so lets get started." He said as he sat in his chair. Disappearing behind his work. Even if he was fully grown he still would have disappeared behind it. You thought as you sat down across from him and began filling out the many forms.

~ A few hours later~

Now after the last batch of paperwork was sent to the 5th Division you could see some of the desk. For the last few hours Captain Hitsugaya and you have been filling out forms and making small talk. Well it started out small talk, but just became more like a conversation one would have with a very close friend.

"I say next time she does missing again and she comes back lets glue her to her chair." You said as you started on another form.

"Would be nice, but she would have still will find away to get out of it and hid her paperwork." he said as he finished adding his signature to another form.

"She hides her paperwork?" she asked shocked. You knew she could be a little lazy, but you never thought she would go as far as to hid her paperwork. Sometimes you wonder how she made it to the rank of lieutenant when she tries to get out of her work at every turn.

"Yeah. Last time she hind them under her couch." he said as if it was nothing like it happened all the time.

"Wow sounds like it happens all the time." you said stopping to look at your captain. He stopped to look as you once you said that.

"With someone like Rangiku as lieutenant it kind of happens a lot. You kind of get used to it after a while, but it still gets to me that she will just leave her paperwork till its due. Helping your Captain with the paperwork load should be the first thing on a lieutenant's mind, but with her I never know what is on her mind and I don't really want to know." he said as he went back to look at the paper in his hand.

"Why wouldn't want to know?" you ask as you watched him.

"Honestly I think I would end up being terrified. Who knows what goes on in there." he said with a real smile graced his pale face.

"Yeah it would be terrifying to know whats in there, but it makes her who she is so I guess it can't be all bad." You said with a shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" came a sleepy voice from the direction of the door. Both the Captain and you looked to the door and there stood the missing lieutenant. She must have been sleeping somewhere.

"We are doing the paperwork that you should have been helping with Rangiku." Hisugaya said giving his lieutenant a very stern look. All she did was sigh.

"Sorry, but I just need a nap. Looking at all that paperwork just game me a headache. After a while every page just seem to look like the others." she said sounding a little more wake then before.

"Whatever," he said to her and then turned back to you "(y/n) you may do what you wish since Rangiku is here. She will take over the rest of the paperwork."

"Thank you Captain." You said with a nod of you head and stood up.

"No, thank you for filling in for her." he said with a smile.

"Sure any time Captain." You said smiling back at him before turning and walked out the door. Rangiku just looked at her Captain.

"What went on here while I was taking a nap?" she asked rising an eyebrow at him.

"We filled out most of the forms and talked." he said with a shrug.

"You don't smile, but you did when she was talking to you did." she said giving her Captain an all knowing look.

"Why is it only you have to make things out to be more then they really are. Just like last month you though Ikkaku and Yumichika where gay and your reason for that was because they spend a lot of time together. Then you found out that they where just friends and they hang out with each other because they are friends. So stop making things out like that when they are not." he said looking back at the last pile of paperwork.

"Ok the one time I was wrong and that is all people remember." she said as she sat down and grabbed half of the pile.

"The one time?" he asked rising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok. Ok. I was wrong more times than that, but I might be right." she said.

"Nope still wrong." he said as he started to new the new form.

"Fine I give up." She said with a sigh.

"Good." he said as he signed his name and moved on to the next paper. After thirty minutes the last of the paperwork was finished and Rangiku had to run it over to the 4th Division to Captain Unohana. Once you dropped it off. While she was about to exit the 4th Division building she bumped into Hanataro.

"I'm sorry Miss Rangiku. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said with a bow.

"No its alright Hanataro I was in my own world and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she said waving it off.

"Alright then I will be going then." he said with another bow and began to walk away. She watched him for a minutes then got an idea.

"Hey Hanataro," she said making his stop in his trace and turned to look at her with a questionable look on his face. "What are you doing on your lunch break?"

"Nothing." he said at a lost as to what would make her ask something like that.

"Good, want to have lunch with me." she asked with a smile.

"Sure, but may I ask as to why you would ask such a thing from me?" he asked looking confused.

"Just wanted to have a little talk with you. That is all." she said as her smile got even bigger.

"Hmmmm. Ok ." he said.

"Ok I will meet you here at 12:30 alright?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be great. See you then Miss Rangiku." he said with another bow and continued down the hallway. Leaving a smiling Rangiku behind.

"Prefect." she said as she turned around and going back to the 10th Division building.

A/N: ok that was chapter 2. I don't know when I will have chapter 3 up, but I will start to write on it tonight. I have no idea when I will add it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to all of you who read and messaged me. Well here is the 3rd**** chapter so I hope you like it.**

**The next day Rangiku meet with Hanataro at the 4****th**** division building and lead him to a small tea house. Once they sat down she jumped right to the point.**

"**Hanataro what do you think of (y/n)?" She asked just out of the blue. The question seems surprise him for a moment.**

"**Well I think she is a very nice person. She is one of the few who doesn't pick on me just because I am part of the 4****th**** division." he started after a moment of thought.**

"**Is that all?" she asked with a bord look on her face. She knew there was more to what he said and she was going to find out before their lunch break was up.**

"**Yeah, what else would there be?" he asked as he tilled his head to the side.**

"**Ok. Lets try this another way. Hmmmm. Ok I got one. Do you think of her as some one beautiful?" she said as she tried hard to make it simple with out just coming out with it. She wanted him to say it himself without her just spelling it out for him.**

"**Yes, I would. Most in the Seireitei do." he said as he straighten his head back.**

"**Ok. This is so not work so I am just going to come out and say it. Do you love her?" she asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She took her fingers of the bridge of her nose to look at his face. He just looked down at the table to hid his bright red face. This made her smile. Seems like this was going some where now.**

"**Well, I um ……she um ……. Well she wouldn't………..don't see how……" he struggled to find the right words, but they seem to be failing him. He just couldn't say anything that made any sense at all. Rangiku smiled a little. It seems as though he did seem to kinda at a lost for words to her question it still seem to tell her the answer she need. Yes. This would turn out for the best. She smiled and continued on with her plan.**

**~ With (y/n) ~**

**You laid back on the grassy hill and watched as the white puffy cotton clouds slowly passed by. Today was a slow day so far. Captain Hitsugaya wasn't around which you found odd, but what seem to be the norm was that Rangiku seemed to have disappeared again. You didn't worry about either of them. Captain Hitsugaya was most likely out doing something that has to do with work. As Rangiku well not much thought as to where she will be at this time. You sighed. You didn't see how on earth didn't die from worry when it comes to her. Well you don't worry about her now as much as you did when you first became 3****rd**** seat. Back then you should have been dead from all the stress, but some how you managed to live. You closed your (e/c) eyes and took a deep breath. Everything just seems to be so peaceful. Pretty soon you found yourself to be nodding off when a shadow come over you. Your eyes shoot opened. You tilled your head back little to see who was standing there.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya." you said as you sat up, turned to him, and bowed your head a little.**

"**There is no need for that (y/n)." he said softly as he took a seat right next to you on the soft green grass.**

"**Sir if I may ask what are you doing out here. I thought you would be busy with work?" you asked still kind of shocked to see your captain sitting next to you. **

"**Nothing I just wanted some fresh air after being in my office most of the morning. It is too much of a beautiful day not to take a little walk. While I was out I saw you laying here and thought I would join you." he said as if it was nothing. To you this was not nothing this was something. He as always doing work. He always seemed to be the type to never want a break, but you guessed that even types like him need a break and be outside every once in a while just to enjoy the simple things in life.**

"**Oh I see. I guess even captains need a little while away from the office every now and then." you said as closed your eyes and gave him a cheerful smile. He looked at you, blinked a few times before relaxing into a smile.**

"**Yeah, I guess we do." he said as he turned back to look at the small stream at the bottom of the small hill. You opened your eyes to look at your captain and seen a very faint pink of his cheeks. You just shrugged it off as the sun had gotten to his fair skin and turned to look at the hell butterflies that where fluttering by. To you sometimes it seems as if they where delicate to fly on their own that by letting themselves be carried by the gentle breezes. You brought your knees up to your chest, crossed your arms over the top of them, and rested your head on them. Still watching them as they floated around Hisugaya and you. You watched as one kept bumping into your captains face while he would lightly brush them aside slightly annoyed as a frown formed on his face. You couldn't help, but laugh slightly at this . He turned to look at your as you laughed.**

"**Don't be so quick to laugh they seem to like you as well." he said as he pointed to the top of your head. You blinked and looked up to see two of them on your forehead. You smiled.**

"**I don't mind them. They seem to make everything around this area seem more peaceful." You said as you looked back to him.**

"**Yeah it pretty peaceful here. There isn't any one running around screaming like a chicken with their heads cut off piling more paperwork on the desk or complaining lieutenant. Just the sound of the birds chirruping, wing blowing, and the stream hitting against the rocks. I wish I could just movie my desk here and do my work right here." he said as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. You just stared at him. In the past two days you began to think your captain had taken up a hobby and that hobby seems to be to surprise you at every turn. Just when you think you know him. He seems to show a side of him that you never thought would be there. You just smiled and placed your head back on the folded arms. Back to the peaceful silence of before.**

**~ With Hanataro~**

**It has been a few hours since his lunch with the lieutenant of the 10****th**** Division, Rangiku Matsumoto. He still couldn't believe what she asked after she asked him if he was in love with (y/n)**

***flashback***

**She had just asked him he was in love with (y/n). he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face after she asked that. He didn't know if he could tell her what he felt. She looked at him.**

"**Well?" she asked as she intertwined her fingers together, rested her head on them, and placed her elbows on the edge of the table. She smiled as she looked at him. He gulped and bowed his head down in shame for not speaking what he truly felt so freely like most would be able to. Sometimes he found his own shy demeanor.**

"**Yes. I do very much." he said meekly. It was almost to muffled to even hear, but she heard it just fine as if he would have yelled it from the highest mountain. **

"**Oh that is so cute. She would kill me if I told you, but she told me that she liked you to," she began, but after she said that his head shoot up. Eye widened in surprise. "But, you better in her heart fast because there is someone else who seems to have set his sights on her as well."**

"**Really? Who is he?" he asked shyly.**

" **I will not say any names because you might be scared to make your move," She said as she stood up to leave. "Don't get discouraged. I think you can take him on and win her heart." and with a small wink she was gone.**

***end flashback***

**Who could it be? Who else could have their eyes for (y/n) as well. She said a guy which meant one so which guy out of the thousands of soul reapers that liked her as well. To him one of them would make a much better match for her then him. All he did was clean around the Seireitei and he always seem to lost his zanpakuto. He just sighed and walked to the 6****th**** division holding cells for their cleaning. This was going to be a long day because he knew by having a lot on his mind his work will drag.**

**~ With Rangiku~**

**She walked into her office and looked at her desk. She blinked and then blinked again. There wasn't any work on there for her. She knew it was a slow day, but it was never this slow. She walked out her office and make her way down the hall to Hisugaya's office to see what was up. When she opened the door she saw that he wasn't there. Now this was weird. He was always in here even when there is nothing to do. She took a step back and closed the door. The she turned her head to see some lower level soul reaper run by.**

"**Hey you!: She called out to him. The blond haired boy skidded to a stop, turned and looked at the lieutenant. **

"**Yes, Lieutenant Rangiku?" he asked as his green eyes didn't leave her face.**

"**Have you seen captain Hisugaya?" she asked. He only shook his head.**

"**No, I haven't, but I did hear a few other talk about they seen him walking around outside an hour ago. Maybe he is still out there. Is that all Lieutenant?" he asked.**

"**Yes, that will be all." she said as she waved him off as she made her way out side. Once out there she focused on his spiritual presser. Once she had it she took of in the direction he was in. Once she found him she stopped. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things. Nope still the same. There was her captain sitting back on his hands on the grass with (y/n). Either one of them talking. The Hell butterflies fluttered around them. (y/n) had her knees up to her chest, arms folded on top of them , and her head resting on her arms. It seemed far to cute to disturbed them. Rangiku turned on her heels and quietly walked back to her office. She could take a short nap if he stayed there for a while. She smiled at the thought of the scene that she had seen only moments ago. It truly was sweet. Like right of a book or something. All that was needed music playing softly in the background. **

**A/n: Ok looks like another chapter finished so now all I have to do is wait for FOS to be back up and then I will add it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who messaged me on how good the last chapter was thanks guys. I couldn't have done it with out you. Luv you guys. Ok now on with the story.

After you left the green hill you walked back to the 10th division. It was nice to spend some time with the captain that didn't include any type of work. It made you know the real him and not the image he shows while working. Maybe it was because of the stress that came with the job. You knew that you had stress from the things you did so you knew his had to be worst of all. You walked to Rangiku's office. You haven't seen her so far today and you missed her. When you reached the door, knocked on it, and waiting for her ok before you entered.

"Come in." she called from the other side. You slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Haven't seen you for most of the day lieutenant." You said as you slid the door closed behind you. She looked up from her work to look at you. She placed her pen down and smiled at you.

"(y/n) what brings you here?" she asked still smiling.

"Nothing just wanted to see what you where up to and now I see you doing work with out being told to my Captain Hitsugaya. So where did you disappear to today?" you asked as you took your favorite seat by the window.

"Nothing just had some lunch with someone and came back to finish up the last bit of work I had." she said as she turned around to resume her work.

"Oh. Who where you with?" she asked as you tilled your head to the side.

"It was no one of importants. When I was looking for the Captain earlier I found him with you on sitting on hill. You two seem to be a lot closer then anything." she said as she turned back to you and raised her eyebrow.

"No, I guess we are friends on a weird level…..why?" you asked as you mimicked her action.

"Nothing, I just thought that you liked Hanataro?" she asked.

"Yes, you know this. I told you that a few months now, but before I said anything you said you could see that for a year. So why ask?" you asked kind of confused at the question.

"Well by the look of things earlier there seemed to be more than you are telling me to only liking only Hanataro." she stated. You fell out of your chair when you hear her say that.

"Rangiku! I can't believe you would think something like that." You said as you picked yourself off the floor and sat back down on the seat of the chair. You just couldn't believe she just said something like that. Could it be because of you talking to the captain made people believe that where was something more going on between the two of you.

"Well the two of you seem to be very close for a work related relationship that is all I saying. "she said.

"There is nothing going on between us. He is my Captain. Sorry if me being some sort of friends with him makes every one believe that we are dating. You know he is not the one I like." you said looking Rangiku right in the eyes. (e/c) eyes to blue eyes. Not blinking.

"Could have fooled me." she said with a shrugged.

"That is it. I am going." You said as you stood up and left the room. Leaving a stunned Rangiku behind. What you need now was to talk to someone who had reasoning and a level head when it came to things like this. The only person that came to your mind was Rukia Kuchiki. She was one of your closest friends. You walking pasted the 11th Division when a little pink blur run right into you causing you to fall backwards. You closed your eyes and winced at the slight pain from the impact of your body on the hard ground. Once you opened your eyes you saw the lieutenant of the 11th Division sitting crossed legged on your stomach. Smiling brightly at you like she always does. Her pink hair seemed to be even more bright in the sun's light. You blinked.

"Hello lieutenant Yachiru." You said as you smiled up at you.

"(your nick name) what are you doing here. Come to see me?" she asked as her smile widened even more than possible.

"Sorry I was on my way to see Rukia because I have to talk to her about something." You said as you pulled her up off of you and placed her on the ground so you could stand back up as well.

"Did something happened between you a frosty? You and him not going to be together any more?" she asked looking up at you blinking with a small frown on her pale face.

"No, I was never with him to began with." you said as you looked down at her face to see the frown still there.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he is my captain and need to go find Rukia." you said as you walked off leaving Yachiru behind with a pout on her face. At lest till she saw Ikkaku come into view and a loud cry of CUEBALL she was off. You chuckled softly to yourself as you thought what was in store for poor Ikkaku. After another ten minutes of searching you finally found Rukia.

"(y/n) it has been a while what is have you been up to?" she asked as she walked you walk up the path.

"Rukia you never seem to change." you said as you walked up to her. She never really very change. Her short black hair blow in the breeze, her dark purple* eyes, and her skin always seems to glow slightly from the black of her uniform and hair. Only thing that seemed to change is her height because now she was the same height as you now.

"You know most things here never change that much. So what brings you over here?" she asked you.

"Nothing I just really need some who makes sense around here to talk to." you said as you sat down next to her on the steps of the 13th Division steps.

"Why? What happened? You and Hitsugaya broke up or something?" she asked with a cornered look on her face.

"Oh no not you too! Everyone seems to think we are together. What in the world makes you people thing something like that?" you said raising your voice a little.

"Well the looks that you give each other." she said as she put one of her fingers to her chin thinking.

"There is no look I never gave me any different look then I would give you or anyone of my friends." you said as you looked right at her with a small tick mark pulsing from your head.

"Well you may not give him any looks, but he sure gives you some small ones. Haven't you seen them?" she asked backing away from you slightly. She knew what could happen when you got pissed off, but she had to admit that Renji walking around with a large lump on his head for a week was pretty funny. She had told him he shouldn't have made fun of you even if he was a little drunk.

"Rangiku and even Yachiru said the same thing. Both seem to think there is more going on then there really is. Well Rangiku should know there isn't because she knows who I like." You said as you calmed down and hen sighed.

"Oh really who is it?" Rukia asked with a smirk on her face. You looked down and bit your lip before you looked up at her.

"Its Hanataro Yamada." You said softly.

"What division is he in?" she asked as the name didn't ring any bells in her mind.

"He is the 7th seat of the 4th Division." You said as you looked down again.

"Oh well…….. I bet he is nice if you like him then he must be a great guy." she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, he really is the sweetest guy you would ever meet in your life." You said as you rested your chin on your hand while placing your elbow on your knee.

A/N: Ok that is it for this chapter I hope you like it. I will have the next on up soon.

* Rukia's eye are a deep purple. Her bio on Absolute Anime says they are purple and I always use them for bios of any and all anime characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks to all those who have reviewed or messaged me. Well here is the next chapter I think I may write only one more or maybe two I am not sure I will have to see how I end this chapter than I should know how many more chapters I will write, but I think this story is coming to an end. Also for you who didn't get this. It takes place before Rukia left to you the Human world. Ok got that good.**

**As you walked back to your division after your little talk with Rukia. You sighed and looked up at the blue sky above. Seem like everyone seems to see something that you don't. Why else would they say that you and your captain are more then that you really are. Here all a long you though you and him where doing nothing more than anything you would do with your other guys friends. Suddenly you bumped into something solid and stumbled backwards a bit.**

**"(y/n) off in space again." Came your captain's voice. You blushed from embarrassment as you straightened back up.**

**"Sorry Captain Hisugaya I wasn't watching where I was going." You said bowing. Your (h/c) falling over your shoulders. He laughed lightly.**

**"Its all right (y/n) no harm done." he said with a small smile. Maybe that is why people thought what they thought he always seemed to smile when you where with him a lot more then with anyone. Hell you didn't even know if he smiled when he was with anyone else. His teal eyes seem to have a brighter shine to them.**

**"Well I better be off I have to see Rangiku about something." you said as you gave another bow, turn and ran in the other direction. **

**"Wait!" he called out to you as he reached out to grab your hand, but it was too late. He brought his hand down to his side as he let a sigh slip from him. He turned around and began walking to his division building, but thought better of it and walked off to find Momo. **

**When you where sure you where far enough away from him you stopped, leaned your hand against a wall, and tried to grain your breath back. That was a little too close. You didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing you with him. You couldn't have anyone else think that you and him where together. Especially Hanataro. God what if he already thought along those lines. It would just kill you. You also hated lying to your captain you didn't have to see Rangiku about anything. You just need to get out of there, but more you thought about it the more you did need to talk to her. Once you caught your breath and all thoughts stopped running a thousand miles an hour in your mind. You pushed yourself off the wall and began to walking to her office. Hopefully your captain wouldn't be there or at lest in his office. Once you reached her office you knocked on the door.**

**"Come in." came the very board voice of Rangiku. You slide open the door, walked in, and slid it closed behind you.**

**"It seems that you where right." You started, but was cut off by her.**

**"I knew there was something going on between you two." she said happily.**

**"No, that is not what you where right about. The thing you where right about was that people do seem to think that him and I are together. Hell even Yachiru though him and I where together." you said as you walked across the room and sat down in your usual seat. **

**"Ok, so what are you going to do?" she asked you.**

**"Nothing. Well maybe stay away from him because I don't want something like that to get around to Hanataro. That would just kill me." You said as you brought your (e/c) eyes to the floor.**

**"Then find him and tell me that its not true and that you like him." She said with blue eyes and shrugged.**

**" I told you there is no way I can tell him that I like him." you said as your eyes winded to the size of dinner plates. **

**"You are too meek for your own good." she said with her eyes still closed and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Yeah, I know. You always tell me that." you said your eyes became their normal size and softly smiled at the older woman.**

**"Well If I always tell you that then you need to do something about it." she said as she opened her eyes.**

**"Yeah I know I need to. I need to be more like anyone other then me." you said as she placed your elbows on your knees.**

**"No, you need to be yourself, but you still need a bit more courage. That is all." she said looking at you.**

**"Yeah, but where do I get this courage you speak of?" you asked playfully. She chucked.**

**"Well from that gigantic heart you have." she said with a sisterly smile.**

**"Its not that big Rangiku." you said.**

**"Oh yes it is or else how in the world would you put up with everything that I do. Even when I try to things better for you, but only end up messing things up even more for you." she said.**

**"Well in that case maybe it is that big." you said with a laugh making her pout.**

**"It wasn't that funny." she said still pouting. **

**"Yes, it is." You said as your 9e/c) shined more than they have even shined before.**

**"Whatever." she said as she turned back to her desk as the door slid and a member of the 4th**** division came in with some more paperwork about one of the lower level shinigami that had been injured in the human world, but a lower hollow. You just sat there watching her fill out form after form.**

**~ With Hisugaya~**

**After he made his way to Momo's office he sighed as he knocked on the door and waited for Momo's answer.**

**"Come in Toshiro." she called. He closed his teal eyes while a tick mark pulsed on his snow white hair. He slid open the door and stepped in.**

**"Its Captain Hisugaya. Momo you know you just can't keep calling Toshiro. It Captain Hisugaya to you Lieutenant Hinamori." He said as the tick mark slowly went down.**

**"Ok Fine. So what can I do for you CAPTAIN HISUGAYA." She said as she stressed his rank and name. **

**"Just wanted to talk to someone other then Rangiku." He said as he took the seat in front of her desk. Momo moved her midnight hair from her chocolate eyes. He hair was tied back in its normal bun with a white cloth with her light blue ribbon to hold the cloth in place. She looked at her childhood friend something was up with him. Many people may not see it, but she knew him very well.**

**"So what is on your mind. It seems to be something big by the look on your face. Why can't you talk to Rangiku?" she asked as she placed her elbows on her desk, laced her fingers together, and placed her head on her laced fingers ready to listen to whatever he had to say.**

**"Well it has to do with (y/n) (l/n) and if I talk to Rangiku about it she will just go off in one of her own weird conclusions and be 100% wrong as always." He said.**

**"What is there a problem you are having with her or something?" Momo asked.**

**"No, there is no problem with her. I have been kind of hang out with her more as of late and when I tired to talk to her just now she made something up about having to meet Rangiku about something and took off in the opposite direction from the division building. I called out to her, but she didn't stop." he said.**

**"So you think that she is avoiding you or something." she asked as she brought her hands onto the top of her desk. **

**"I really don't know." he said with a sigh as he leaned forward to rest his hands on her desk. **

**"Well I head from around the Seireitei is that you and her seem to be spending a lot of time together. Like a few people saw you two sitting on a hill just talking to each other." she said. **

**"Yeah I got board and since there was light paperwork I took a walk. I seen her sitting on a hill just watching the hell butterflies flying around so I thought I could sit and talk with her." he said with a shrug. **

**"Since when do you like sit with other people when are take a walk? I have been trying to get to you do that when I am sitting somewhere and you always telling me that you rather walk." she said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.**

**"That is different I spent time with you like that since we where kids." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Yeah, but still." she said. **

**"What she is my friend too." he said still keeping his arms crossed while closing this eyes.**

**"Hmmm. You feel for her what you feel for me?" she asked. She knew there was something there and she had a feeling she was getting close to whatever it was that was bothering him.**


	6. FIN!

A/N: Thanks to all how reviewed. It means a lot. Well this is the last chapter and I hope you loved the story so far, but this is it for this story. I hope you will like my other billion stories I have yet to write.

It was sometime after his talk with Momo that Hisugaya found himself wondering around aimlessly around the Seireitei. Thinking back to the pervious conversation that he had. Momo seemed to have only confirm that Rangiku was right. He did like (y/n). To him it was weird how all she did was ask him if he felt the same way about (y/n) as he did about her. When he told her that there was a difference she asked him if it was stronger (y/n) and he told her yes. Momo nearly jumped up over her desk to hug him. She didn't but just started babbling about first loves. He just got up and left her to her insane ramblings. There was no way he was ever going to let Rangiku know she had been right. He would never hear the end of it. After a while he found himself at the same hill he sat with you and seems like you where there again. He walked over to you.

"Hey (y/n)." he said as he sat down next to you. You turned to look at him. He was glad that you didn't seem to run like you did the last time he tried to talk to you.

"Hey." You said as you turned your head to look at nothing in particular.

"Did you see Rangiku like you said you needed?" he asked looking ahead of him.

"Yes, I found her in her office doing work for a change," You said as you smiled to yourself as you remember seeing her do work with out anyone yelling at her to do it. She needs to do that more offend. It sure would save you from a lot of head aches. "Sorry about running off on you like did, but I just couldn't put it off like I had been doing." he turned to look at you.

"Its ok. I knew it had to be important if you did that. I didn't need you to do anything. I just wanted to talk." he said with a shrug.

"Ok well you can talk to me now." you said as you turned to look at him. He just looked down trying to think of a way to put what he needed to say into words, but he didn't seem to come up it any. He turned back to look at her.

"Well…… ummm I just wanted to say……..ummm that I like you." he said as a light brush cross his checks. You where a little confused.

"Ummm ok I like you too." You said as you kind of didn't get why he said that. He seem to get along with everyone in the division so why in the world would he tell you something like that. He raised an eyebrow at your response. It seems like you didn't get what he was trying to tell you. He hoped that he would be wrong and that you did get what he was trying to tell you, but you didn't know how to say it.

"You are not getting what I am trying to say." he stated more then asked with a small sad frown on his face.

"Not really. Just a little confused as to why a captain would come out and tell his 3rd seat that he liked them. It really doesn't matter if you like me or not." You said.

"That is not what I meant." He said with a sigh.

"Then what is it that you mea." You didn't get to finish because he cut you off, but putting his right hand behind your neck, pulling you forward, and crushing his lips against yours. Your (e/c) widened as wide as they could go. Ok this wasn't something that you would have every thought would happen to you. Well you have thought of it, but never with your captain. A small snapping sound brought you back to earth. You brought your hands up to his chest and push him away.

"You get what I am trying to say now? I have felt this way for a while, but at first I didn't know what it was. I thought it was friendship I felt for you, but it didn't feel the same as it does with Momo. It felt so much greater than anything I could ever feel for her." he said as he looked at you with loving eye. Oh boy.

"Yeah I seem to get it now and I have to say," you started to say. You knew you where going to break his heart with that you have to tell him, but you knew you had to say it. "Its nice that you feel about me, but I don't feel the same about you." you said looking at him with sad eyes. You really didn't want to hurts his feeling, but you couldn't lie to him. You where too nice of a person to do that to anyone. You watched the look in his eyes go from loving to hurt.

"There is someone else?" he asked once he let your words since in.

"Yes. Sorry." you said quietly and looked down. You felt his hand under your chin as he lifted your head to look at him.

"Its alright you don't have to apologies for how you feel. I know that you can't change what you feel just because I said something. Whoever it is that has your heart he is one lucky guy and I hope he knows it." he said with a sad smile as he left go of your chin and stood up.

"Thanks for understanding captain." You said with a small bow of he head.

"Its ok, but I better be off now. Got lot of work waiting for me." he said before turning to leave.

"Captain," you called out to him. He stopped and turned to you at you. "I hope you find someone better then me one day. Someone who will feel the same for you as you do them. You really are a great guy and any girl will be lucky to have your heart" you said with a cheerful smile. He smiled a little.

"Thanks and I hope one day I will find her." he said before turning back around and making his way back to his office. Leaving you alone with your thoughts. It was really faltering for him to like you and you knew most girls would kill to be in your shoes, but you knew your heart only wanted Hanataro. Now you knew what you had to do. You had to find him and tell him before you lost the nerve to do so. You stood up and began running to the 4th division. After about ten minutes of running you finally got there and much to your luck seen Hanataro leaving the building with a broom in his hand.

"Hanataro wait up!" You called to him. He stopped and turned to see where the voice came from. Once he spotted you running to him he waiting for you to catch up to him. Once you caught up to him you where out of breath and had to catch your breath.

"Hey (y/n). What are you doing here I thought you where with your boyfriend?" he asked sadly. You looked up at him confused.

"What? What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." you said as you continued to look at him.

"I thought you where with Captain Hisugaya." he told you as he blinked.

"No, how did you come up with something like that?" you asked.

"Well while I was on my way to clean the 11th division. I saw you and him on a hill kissing. I turned to leave. I was almost gone, but then I stepped on a small tree branch that was on the ground." he said sheepishly. So that was the snap sound you heard. He had seen you two kiss, but didn't hear any of what you two had talked about.

"Oh that…… well its not what it seems. He was trying to tell me he liked me, but I just didn't get it so he kissed me, but when it ended I told him it was nice that he liked me and I just didn't feel the same about him and he did about me. I told him someone else had my heart for a good while now." you said trying to get him to understand.

"Oh really who." he asked as he remembered Rangiku said during their little lunch not so long ago that there was some else. Rangiku must have been talking about the guy you liked.

"Would you like me to show you?" You asked. He looked to be thinking about it.

"Yeah." he said kind of sad.

"Ok." you said before you pressed your lips to his softly. You stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was only fifteen seconds before you pulled back and waited for him to say something. He seemed really shocked by your actions.

"You like me?" he asked once he recovered him his shock as he pointed to himself.

"Yup." You said with a smile as you watched he face changed from shock to happy.

"Wow. I have liked you for a while now and I would have never thought you would like someone me." he said with a smile.

"What do you mean someone like you?" you asked confused by what he said. Why wouldn't anyone like someone like someone like him.

"Well……. I'm just a nobody." he said sheepishly. You looked at him and shook your head.

"Hanataro you are no a nobody,. You where always a somebody to me." you said as you kissed him on the check. He blush by what you said and done.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." you said with a nod.

"So are we going out now?" he asked as he blushed more.

"Only if you want to be." you said.

"I would like that." he said as he blushed more if that was even possible because he was already the shade of a tomato.

"So would I." you said with a small laugh. He suddenly lean in a kiss you timidly. You laughed in your mind and though 'This was only the beginning'.

A/N: ok this was the last chapter. I took a while to write because it just wasn't coming, but then it started so I was able to finish this story. I hope you liked it and I will try to start writing the next story soon.


End file.
